Arcadia Military Academy
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: After losing her father, her mother marrying his best friend, and now a new school Clarke is on the verge of outright rebellion. Can a certain Captain keep her in line or will she forever be a maggot.


_**AN: Anything recognisable is not mine. However, i did play with some and the farther we get into the story the more original the plot will be. Thank you.**_

There were few things that Clarke Griffin was afraid of. She was always the girl that slipped into and event without so much as a second glace, except for the few occasions she went out of her way to get a reaction from her peers. That always made her day.

Thus, while going to one of her mother's formal events to raise money for the hospital Clarke decided it was time to do something a tad daring. So, with one last grin into her mirror and a buzz of her phone she walked down the stairs to greet her date, Finn Collins. Her mother had meet the young man before and found his laid back spirit and greasy long hair an unfit match for Clarke.

Clarke of course was not truly interested in him, he was just someone to use to get her mind off of the world for a while. He was the one to get her to try some things that she normally wouldn't, however of all the trials she decided that she would only Vape again. The sweet watermelon flavor that she tried was actually rather pleasant and the thick white smoke escaping her lips felt like her soul becoming a corporal element as it moved before fading once more.

"You look stunning, Clarke." Finn held out a single flower, that honestly looked like it was about to wilt right off the stem.

"Not too bad yourself." She lied.

She took his arm to his beat up truck and they made their way to the event to meet her mother, who claimed there was important news before rushing out the door roughly an hour before her daughter locked the door behind them.

"Oh, Clarke, Honey, I'm glad you're here." Abby smiled at her daughter before she recognized the boy behind her. "Well, it's nice to see you again Finn. However, I'm sure there will be no issue if I were to borrow my daughter for a few minutes.

"Of course not." He smiled before Abby all but dragged Clarke away from her date and to where Marcus Kane was waiting for them.

Marcus Kane was a Brigadier General for the Military and a true soldier down to his stiff posture. He was the first man that her mother had brought home after the unfortunate loss of her father not even two years before hand. It was something that Clarke still couldn't grasp fully what had transpired as no one would give her any details. Just that he had passed and there was no returning from death.

"Hello Clarke."

"Marcus." Clarke nodded as politely as she could.

"As you are aware I deeply care for your mother and I hope that I have your approval to marry her next summer." His lips were taught in a thin line, but his eyes were sincere.

"You may do what you wish." She paused before giving a sarcastic smile that glinted mischievously in her stormy blue eyes. "Welcome to the family, Sir."

With that she walked away and headed back to her date before slipping away with him back into the night. Finn tried to comfort her, of course, but she sent him away after he dropped her back at her house and called Octavia. Her only true friend, to confide in her what the future could hold and how her father had passed and his best friend was filling in all the roles that he shouldn't have even had the opportunity to.

The next morning was worse in regards to the news that she was not just moving due to her Step-father's new job as Commandant of Arcadia Military Academy outside of Washington D.C., but that she was to be attending there as well. So much for her art and creativity. She was soon to become another drone in green, however Clarke wasn't going to let that happen without a fight.

Thus, two months later she was dragging a heavy trunk through the hall of bunk beds in the assigned barracks. Her sneakers quite amongst the heavy combat boots that echoed amongst those who are already settled into their bunks.

"Hey, I'm Raven." There was a tug on the other girl's lips as she rolled herself into a seated position on the side of the bunk.

"Clarke. Nice to meet you." The blonde gave a small smile.

"You're going to like it her, you know." It was a statement that Clarke was sure couldn't be true. "Once you learn the drills it isn't so bad. Plus there's the awesome side effect of getting in shape. Abs included."

"Perhaps, but uniforms and drills are so not my thing. I'm also positive that I won't be able to get over the blandness of it all." She scoffed as she noticed Raven's eyes roll and a small laugh escape her lips. "I just can't believe I have to sleep where there isn't even a decent piece of art on the walls."

It was then that there was a commotion a few bunks down where they were complaining about someone. Clarke picked up that they went by Captain, however there was too much chatter to move on from there.

"Who are they talking about?" She inquired of her, hopefully, new friend.

"Just the meanest seventeen-year-old ever. Her name is Aleksandra Woods, heard that she prefers Lexa though when not in command. Never seen that though, but she's our squad leader. She's the one to tell us what to do and how to do it."

Clarke let that sink in for a bit before grabbing her trunk and pulling out her favorite rainbow blanket. It was a gift from Octavia after she came out.

"I wouldn't do that. Everything here has to be regulation." Raven warned.

"So everything has to be boring? That's a shame." However, Clarke only flattened out the blanket and began removing any wrinkles from its soft surface. "I would much rather try and maintain my individuality while I'm stuck here."

There was a shout from the front of the room and everyone scurried to their position in line-up. Heavy steps echoed into the now silent room. Clarke noticed the commotion and went to stand beside Raven. She noticed the girls walking towards her and was taken by the fierce green eyes of the brunette that passed where she stood and grabbed the rainbow blanket off her bunk before swiftly turning back around to face the new recruit.

"This ratty old blanket doesn't belong in my barracks!" She seethed. Placing her face in the blonde's. Her green eyes boring into defiant cerulean.

"Perhaps there needs to be some changes than. You must be Captain Woods." Clarke leered. Their breath close enough to graze the other's lips and for Clarke to learn that there was a new shade of green that she couldn't tell yet if it was going to be her favorite or not.

"You're going to change a school that has been around for a hundred years?"

"Clearly, we're humans not robots." Clarke smirked in confirmation of the challenge.

Captain Woods dropped the rainbow blanket and stepped on it as if she were squashing an insect.

"You'll be on my list, Maggot. As you were!" She growled before storming off and declaring lights out.

"And you're on mine." Clarke wasn't sure which list though, but she was going to place her on one of them.

"Ooh! Trouble ahead." Raven grinned while relaxing back into her bunk once more.

"Well, there will be trouble ahead for her too." Clarke seethed as she picked up her blanket and placing in carefully onto the bunk again.

"You don't get it, in her mind you're nothing more than the gum under her boot." For some reason that made her body burn and she let herself believe it was from rage and not disappointment. Considering the fact that she didn't even know the Captain.

However, there was an even worse morning for the blonde, who normally woke up to an alarm, not the reveille over an old P.A. system. In an act of defiance she wore a simple rainbow necklace with her required uniform before heading out to join the rest of her squadron on the court yard.

Once she was filed into rank with the rest of her squadron she caught the eye of Raven who was trying to tell her something. Unfortunately, she was terrible at mouthing words and her short, abrupt gestures meant nothing to the blond.

"You will adhere to the following schedule, am I understood?" The familiar lilt of her firm voice wafted into Clarke's ears, drawing her full attention.

There was a resounding affirmative to her question and soon she began listing off events and times and it took Clarke a moment to figure out that it was Military time. Then, she mentally berated herself considering it wouldn't be anything else since she was at a military academy. She was thankful that her father was insistent that she knew it, and general terms, once he became an engineer for the government.

I was too far into my reminiscing that the Captain's voice startled me.

"You again. Everything clear, Maggot?" Her tone was curious, not nearly as demanding as before.

"Well, since you asked." She drawled it out. The Captain's eyes narrowed at Clarke's widening smile.

"Maggot, there is nothing more satisfying than having someone take a shot at you, and miss." Her voice was low and it sent a shiver down the Cadet's back. "In the future, don't break uniform."

With that she tugged on the charm and the necklace broke while falling into the brunette's hand. A scowl became etched onto her face as the item was stuffed into a large pocket on the girl's jacket.

"Victory stands on the back of sacrifice, Captain."

The phrase was familiar within her studies. Captain Woods was about to respond to the cadet, while further getting in her face when Raven spoke up with the request to teach Cadet Griffin military etiquette.

"Do it." She did a one-eighty and began walking away before stating to tell her about the lone wolf she wrestled once.

"That won't be necessary, I'm already familiar with the terms and protocol. I might not have gone to an Academy before, but my father did and he taught me everything I need to know." Although she was curious about the story. Was it to intimidate her, impress her to gain rapport? That was something to think about later.

Clarke watched as her back tensed and she turned back around, getting in the face of the cadet once more. Her blue eyes somber this time, but just as much fire. The intensity stunned the green-eyed Captain.

"Then honor him and follow it." It was the most sincere the older girl had sounded and Clarke's chest ached with the fact that she wasn't. No, she didn't want to be a soldier and would rather be behind a canvas than a rifle. But, father was a great man who was proud to serve his country and to be rebellious like this wasn't going to change anything.

During her musings the Captain had once again walked away and had even dismissed the squadron until after lunch to start the obstacle course. Raven nudged her as they began to walk towards the mess hall for breakfast. However, it was on their way over that Clarke spotted the Captain again. She was absorbed in whatever she was reading and almost looked serene under the Oak tree providing her shade. Clarke was itching to draw her.


End file.
